Don't Go
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Quando se confirma o noivado e é marcada a data para o casamento de Jared com Genevieve, Jensen percebe que perderá o amigo de vez. Amigo? Até então era isso que ambos pensavam ser um para o outro... PadAckles


**Don't Go**

Autoras: **ShiryuForever94 e Leds**

**(Postado com autorização expressa da co-autora)  
**

Classificação: NC-17 (linguagem imprópria, sexo entre homens)

Categoria: Presente extra do Fórum Need For Fic, de Amigo Secreto/2009, para Galatea, Actor Fic

Capítulos: 1

Completa: Sim

Resumo: Quando se confirma o noivado e é marcada a data para o casamento de Jared com Genevieve em Fevereiro/2010, Jensen percebe que perderá o amigo de vez. Amigo? Até então era isso que ambos pensavam ser um para o outro... Era o momento final para decisões e confrontos.

Nota da Leds: Nós resolvemos dar um presente extra do Amigo Secreto geral do NFF para aqueles que não ganharam fics. Então esse é o presente do NFF para você, Galatea Glax. Queria pedir compreensão dos leitores, pois não manjo muito de SPN em geral, tampouco de PadAckles, mas escrevi com muito carinho para você, Ga. Me baseei um pouco em uma entrevista para começar a escrever. Daí pedi socorro pra Shiryu e ela topou co-escrever comigo! Obrigada, amore! Sem a sua ajuda, a fic teria ficado simplérrima! Ela que escreveu a maior parte, inclusive a parte hot!

Nota da ShiryuForever94: Foi um prazer fazer essa insanidade toda. Peço desculpas se não ficou assim maravilhosamente perfeita, convenhamos que tive pouco mais de uma hora e meia para fazer... Espero que goste, Galatea. Beijos.

**Don't Go**

**Fevereiro/2010**

Com um semblante fechado, Jensen assistia o amigo arrumar suas malas. A despedida de solteiro tinha sido na noite anterior e agora Padalecki arrumava tudo de seu que ainda permanecia naquela casa de Vancouver. O vôo dele sairia logo mais às dez da noite. Eram pouco mais de sete da noite.

- "Ora, vamos, Jen, nós sabíamos que esse dia ia chegar." Brincou Jared, ao ver a tromba de seu amigo. – "Está mais do que na hora, não acha? Eu pelo menos estou até que bem convicto de que já curti o suficiente a minha solteirice." Na verdade, Padalecki não tinha tanta certeza assim, mas seguiria os conselhos de seus advogados e, principalmente dos seus relações públicas que achavam que ele e Jensen precisavam daquilo para alavancar suas carreiras.

- "Eu sei, mas não é justo que você saia da sua própria casa, pois fui eu que vim morar com você!" Despistou o real motivo de seu aborrecimento.

- "Ah, vai, Jensen. Eu convidei, não foi? Além disso, relaxa. Gen jamais gostou de vir muito aqui mesmo."Deu de ombros. Para falar a verdade, Genevieve também nunca gostara muito do fato de seu namorado, agora noivo, morar com seu amigo e colega de elenco, Jensen Ackles. Afinal, ambos tinham condições financeiras suficientes para morarem sozinhos, então por que insistiam em morar juntos?

A princípio, Jensen havia se acomodado no quarto de visitas da casa de Jared em razão de sua antiga moradia de aluguel ter dado problema. Porém, o tempo passou e a amizade entre eles intensificou-se a tal ponto que nenhum dos dois queria mais abdicar da companhia diária do outro.

Jared e seu amigo e co-protagonista acabaram descobrindo tantas coisas em comum e tinham sempre tanto sobre o que falar que o loiro foi ficando, foi ficando...

Aquela parceria tinha dado certo, não apenas nas telas, como principalmente fora delas. E, quando o apartamento que Jensen tentara alugar ficara um negócio quase impossível, simplesmente morarem juntos pareceu o melhor a se fazer.

Sem falar que Jensen já admitira que havia ficado, também, para ajudar Jared a superar o final de seu noivado com Sandy McCoy.

Tudo bem que Jensen ainda pensava em procurar um lugar somente para si tão logo voltassem a filmar a quinta temporada, mas não esperava ter que se separar de Jared assim... Não daquele jeito.

Atuavam juntos há cinco anos. Conviviam por mais tempo que com suas famílias. Era provável que o seriado acabasse um dia, que algum deles se fosse um dia. Só que...

Jared ia casar com Genevieve. Assim, de hora para outra. Do nada, praticamente. Ora, que se danasse o fato de que os dois namoravam há mais de um ano! Para Jensen, aquilo ainda era cedo demais. Não morariam mais juntos.

Ackles precisava pensar que também estava noivo. A escolhida, a atriz Danneel Harris, da série "One Tree Hill", era bonita e articulada. Mas era diferente.

Totalmente diferente.

Jensen era amigo dela há mais de dez anos, eram bons amigos na verdade. E, para começar, não estava com pressa nenhuma de se casar. Não mesmo...

Só que... Desde que Jared definira a data de seu casamento, já naquele fevereiro de 2010, que Jensen finalmente descobrira que talvez tudo que estava acontecendo apenas fosse reflexo de que não tivera coragem de, realmente, encarar os fatos: o real motivo de não conseguir seguir e dar o próximo passo com Danneel. A causa daquilo tudo estava bem na sua frente.

- "Não vá, Big Jay..." Com toda a coragem que existia dentro de si, Jensen murmurou, finalmente. Há muito tempo ele estava num conflito interno angustiante, a ponto de se sentir sufocado. Já estava na hora de libertar-se das expectativas de Danneel, de sua família, da mídia e de seja lá que diabos fosse. Esta era sua última chance de focar nas suas próprias expectativas.

- "O que?" Jared foi pego de surpresa.

- "Não quero que você vá."

- "Jensen, não posso morar aqui com Genevieve. Não seria muito legal, não acha não?"

- "Não se case, Jay."

- "Jensen... O que..." Jared ficou um pouco pasmado. O que Jensen queria dizer com aquilo?

- "Não se case, Jared, não se vá." Jensen acabou suplicando, segurou o braço do homem mais alto e praticamente o impediu de continuar empacotando suas coisas.

Ainda sem compreender – ou fingindo não entender – Jared ainda tentou argumentar.

- "Que é isso, Jen? Lógico que nós vamos continuar nos vendo e saindo juntos! Não vou virar um homem casado sem individualidade."

Nervoso, Jensen passou as mãos nos cabelos.

- "Será possível que você não se tocou ainda? Eu não quero que você se case, porque EU quero ficar com você!"

Admitir aqueles sentimentos em voz alta foi um alívio para Jensen. Jared, no entanto, ainda parecia estar surpreso e em estado de choque.

- "Não sei o que dizer..." O mais alto balbuciou. Na verdade, a confusão mental estava impedindo-o de arrumar palavras quando seu coração pulava feito um potro novo experimentando as pernas.

- "Então não diga nada, não vai mudar como me sinto." Jensen deu um largo passo e segurou o rosto alheio com as duas mãos. – "Jogue-me longe se achar que é isso que mereço." Ato contínuo, beijou seu melhor amigo, seu co-protagonista e o homem mais incrível que já conhecera. Não um beijo qualquer, mas um beijo profundo.

Jensen temeu pelo pior ao notar que Padalecki não correspondia. Pensou em desistir, mas logo as imensas mãos do seu Sasquatch se trançaram em suas costas, sem mais dúvida alguma.

A mente de Jared? Já tinha atirado longe suas dúvidas assim que o cheiro de Jensen subira-lhe pelas narinas, assim que o corpo perfeito e masculino se chegara ao dele. Que se danasse o resto. Ninguém precisava saber! Tomado por puro instinto, agarrou Jensen com a mesma intensidade, até que quase perdessem a razão num único beijo.

- "O que foi isso?" Jared finalmente falou, sem fôlego, encarando o outro. Tentando negar o óbvio, que retribuíra totalmente.

- "Se liga, Jay! Você está se fazendo de idiota? Tem mesmo certeza que não sabe? Olha que posso ser didático e ensinar um passo-a-passo..." O olhar de Jensen era sedutor, apaixonado. Ao mesmo tempo, havia um certo ar de brincadeira e deu um peteleco no outro. – "Está vivo ainda?"

Ambos caíram na risada e o clima um tanto tenso desapareceu.

- "Jensen, isso é rematada loucura!"

- "Não, Jay, a loucura vem agora..." Jensen aproveitou que o outro estava bem na frente da cama e atirou-o nela, caindo por cima. – "É uma boa hora para me dar um chega pra lá ou eu vou em frente..."

Jared sentiu o coração pular novamente, estava na cama, sua cama, com... Um homem? Não era apenas um homem, ora bolas... Era Jensen!

- "Não posso." Jared falou um tanto seriamente.

- "Não pode o que?" Jensen sentiu seu ânimo esfriar instantaneamente. – "Bem, então acho que eu..." Tentou se erguer, mas a mão forte de Jared o manteve no lugar.

- "Não posso me casar, Jensen... Não posso me casar se descobri que ninguém nunca vai me fazer sentir o que sinto perto de você." Jared estava sério. Mais que o habitual. – "Não estou mentindo. Acho que finalmente enxerguei a verdade."

- "Qual é a verdade, Jared?" Jensen praticamente ronronou lambendo os lábios do homem maior.

- "Que eu vou ter minha lua de mel aqui e agora." Jared deu um sorriso além de sacana e virou os corpos na cama, tomando posse da boca do outro.

Jensen não protestou, muito pelo contrário, abraçou-se ao outro. Pararam ofegantes e vermelhos.

- "Você já..." Jared perguntou um tanto sem graça.

- "Sim. Eu já me deitei com um homem, Jared, mas nunca com um que eu amasse tanto. Você... Já?"

- "Bem..."

- "Eu sabia! Seu cretino filho da puta! O Chad!"

Riram novamente.

- "Como você sabia, Jen?" Jared perguntou enquanto ia aos poucos desabotoando a camisa de Jensen e vendo o peito masculino, liso e bem formado aparecer aos poucos.

- "Não sabia, apenas... Eu te queria, ora. É preciso mais que isso?" Jensen se mexeu na cama se ajeitando embaixo do corpo forte e musculoso de Jared. – "Cara, você é grande..."

- "Ainda não viu tudo..." Jared esfregou seu corpo no do outro, a adrenalina começou a correr. Mordeu de leve a boca pecaminosa de Jensen e logo estava tão duro que mal cabia nas calças. Esfregou-se, de novo, em Jensen.

- "Deus..." Jensen gemeu, arfou e ofegou com o contato da ereção do outro na sua. Jared era... – "Você e eu teremos que dar um jeito nisso, não é mesmo?" O olhar de Jensen era pleno de paixão.

- "Claro que daremos um jeito..."

Jensen não sabia que Jared era tão bom assim se despindo... Nem que ele conseguia beijar, lamber e morder tudo num ritmo tão bom de fazer perder a cabeça.

Quando Jared baixou a boca para a ereção de Jensen, o menor não teve opção senão gemer bem alto. Ok, sexo com homens não era exatamente delicado, mas a força da boca do seu Sasquatch parecia que ia arrancar seu membro fora.

- "Porra, Jay, não é pra arrancar não!" Embora estivesse simplesmente adorando.

Jared parou e ficou dando beijos na ponta da ereção bonita do outro. – "Preciso que fique muito, mas muito alucinado por mim, ou não vai aguentar, Jensen..."

- "Aguentar o que? Do que está falando?"

- "Que estou com tanta vontade de meter em você que não vou conseguir ser bonzinho, nem doce, muito menos lento..." O olhar de Jared também estava nublado. Desejo puro.

- "Jay..." Jensen murmurou o nome do outro e puxou-o para cima, alinhando as ereções e... Teve exata noção do quão grande Jared era.

- "Hum?" Jared lambia os mamilos de Jensen, mordia, se esfregava e estava ficando totalmente doido, os sexos pingando desejo e latejando vontade.

- "Mete." Uma só palavra. Um só olhar. Uma certeza tão grande que doía na alma e no corpo de Jensen.

- "Cara, não fala assim. Não faz essa cara... Céus, Jensen, eu vou gozar antes de enfiar!" Jared estava perdendo a compostura, totalmente. Jensen alisava os músculos de suas costas, ondeava os quadris contra a ereção do maior e, para ser bem sincero, Padalecki desistiu de pensar. Desistiu de qualquer coisa.

- "Estou apaixonado por você." Jensen murmurou enquanto erguia as pernas e acomodava Jared em seu corpo. – "Faça. Sei que vai incomodar um tanto, mas sinceramente não ligo, desde que seja você."

- "Jen..." Jared nem sabia mais o que falava. Parou por momentos e pegou a calça que atirara por ali. Catou um preservativo e usou a ponta lubrificada para mover seu membro na entrada do outro, tentando diminuir a dor que fatalmente viria se ele não se preocupasse em preparar o outro para o que tanto queria.

- "Jay, isso está me deixando louco." Jensen gemia com os carinhos por seu corpo e com o membro do outro pressionando e se afastando, sem parar.

- "Então somos dois... Ah, Jen..." Beijou-o na boca, com uma fome desmedida, penetrou-o de uma vez, segurando-o com firmeza imensa, para que ele não resistisse e não se movesse, não fugisse.

Jensen descolou as bocas para gemer alto, para arfar e novamente gemer.

- "Eu sou louco por você, só faltava admitir." Jared falou em sussurros roucos enquanto entrava até o fim, mordendo a pele alva e macia de Jensen. – "Oh, Deus, você é tão quente..." Parou ao sentir-se inteiro dentro do outro e preocupou-se em tomar-lhe a boca e a língua num beijo quente, molhado, fundo e o mais gostoso que conseguisse.

Mal se agüentavam de tanta excitação. Jared movia-se tentando não atacar com tanta fome o outro, mas estava difícil. Tal como dissera, estava ensandecido e praticamente esmigalhou todas as resistências que Jensen pudesse ter.

Gemeram juntos, olharam-se ao mesmo tempo, numa sintonia tão fina que Jared apavorou-se. Conseguia quase sentir a alma de Jensen na sua. Aquilo era surreal demais! Não ia perder aquilo, por motivo nenhum em sua vida!

Acabaram-se de prazer quase ao mesmo tempo, arfantes, cansados, úmidos de suor e com grandes sorrisos.

- "Jay..."

- "Hum..."

- "Ainda vai embora?"

- "Hum, sim..."

- "Por que?" Jensen sentiu-se um tanto frustrado, mas o que poderia fazer além de tudo que já fizera?

- "Nós vamos embora... Vamos para uma casa só nossa." Padalecki sorria. – "Não quero nada da minha antiga vida, só quero uma vida nova, com você..."

- "Tem certeza?" Jensen enroscou os dedos nos cabelos acastanhados e suspirou.

- "Só sei que eu o amo." Foi a resposta sincera de Jared.

- "Pra mim é mais que o bastante. Vamos dormir, grandão, amanhã é outro dia e, somente para constar, também te amo." Enroscou-se nos imensos braços do intérprete de Sam e adormeceu.

Ambos não sabiam o que viria em seguida, apenas tinham certeza de uma coisa: Jared não se casaria mais.

Fim?


End file.
